A Million Lights Still Shining
by tdkennard
Summary: A story documenting the twenty-five years between the defeat of MaloMyotismon and the epilogue. Everything will be cannon to a certain degree where I will add my own imagination as long as it doesn't conflict with the epilogue or past events. Reviews are appreciated. Rating may rise as our protagonists leave middle and high school.


Author's Note: I don't really know where I'm going with this just yet. I just had an idea of the 25 years in between the defeat of MaloMyotismon and the epilogue and decided to try and write it. So yes, there will be time jumps in this story. And yes, it will probably be confusing. Just humor me. Anyway reviews are greatly appreciated.

May 19th, 2003

"One year."

The eleven kids looked at one another. Chosen Children, DigiDestined, heroes, whatever their label was didn't ignore the fact that they were child soldiers sent to face down monsters that those far older could not imagine. Or, at least, couldn't have imagined. After the defeat of MaloMyotismon, after a million points of light shined in the sky, the gap between the Real World and the Digital World began to lessen, thanks mostly to the eleven children and their friends. Politicians were trying to come to diplomatic agreements with the more sophisticated of the Digital Monsters – Digimon – and computer scientists were fascinated with the entire Digital World. Some Digimon were even crossing over to the Real World, partnering up with young children, high school students, and even one girl attending her first year of university. The DigiDestined were often called in to settle disputes or to explain certain matters, but for the most part, their lives continued on as though nothing had ever happened.

Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, and Izzy Izumi continued their high school education, trying to prepare for university as well as the rest of their lives. Mimi Tachikawa was still in New York and, if her e-mails radiating with contentment were any indication, would be continuing her schooling there. Joe Kido was continuing cramming and studying for his next year when he would be enrolled at his chosen university and getting closer to his lifetime goal of a doctor. T.K. Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, and Yolei Inoue were finishing their last year of middle school before joining most of the older DigiDestined in high school. Ken Ichijouji was planning on transferring to their high school despite being accepted into the same private school as Joe. As for the youngest, Cody Hida, was having an easier year than his friends yet he never had a harder time talking to them. The older generation was preparing for university; the younger generation was preparing for high school. And Cody was just starting his middle school career.

"One year," Izzy repeated, "One year of peace and no one trying to take over either of the worlds."

"It seems surreal," Sora murmured, leaning against Matt who curled an arm around her shoulder, "Not that I don't appreciate peace, but I am still anticipating some new evil to emerge."

"Aren't you an optimist?" Tai teased, smirking at Sora who rolled her eyes in response, but returned his smile nonetheless.

"I'm with Sora," Davis twirled in one of the chairs of the middle school's computer room, DemiVeemon clinging onto his pant legs to keep from falling off, "I'm bored. I want something to do."

"I don't think she _wants_ some new evil thing to fight. That's just you," Yolei commented dryly to the goggle-head before snapping, "Now stop spinning! I don't want to be banned from here because you broke a chair!" Had it been anyone else, Davis would have snapped back, but an unspoken agreement existed between the two that their arguments were signs of affection.

"But Davis if you want something to do then you can go to some of these meetings that we're being forced to attend," Matt grinned, gesturing towards Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and himself, "Since we're the oldest, all these government officials and scientists and whatnots are using us to learn everything they can about the Digital World."

"I don't mind it," Izzy commented, "Some of their technology is truly amazing. Much better than my laptop."

"You would say that, Izzy," T.K. laughed, "But not everyone enjoys computers as much as you." He then cast a glance over to Yolei and Ken who both had their own laptops on their leaps, "Well, except for Yolei and Ken, of course."

"Thanks for remembering us," Yolei grinned, nudging Ken who just gave a small smile. He cared deeply for each of his friends, but years of solitude and his own introvert personality still rendered him nearly speechless when he was in a large group. That was why he appreciated Yolei and Davis's friendships. Both were loud and could fill his silences.

"Well, Izzy, I mind it," Joe turned to look at his red-headed friend, pushing his glasses up as he checked the watch on his wrist, "I still have a lot of studying for finals to do. In fact, I really should be home, looking over some notes."

"Oh no, Joe," Kari laughed as both Tai and Matt gently pushed Joe back down to his chair as he attempted an escape, "It's an anniversary and plus, you promised Mimi that you would be there."

"As if Mimi would even notice if I wasn't," Joe rolled his eyes, but sighed, his lips curving into a smile, "But I suppose you're right. We should celebrate the world not ending."

"Speaking of Mimi, she just messaged me," Yolei spoke up from her computer, "She's heading to the Digital World now."

"I guess that's our cue then," Cody stood up, picking up Upamon from his lap.

Ken put his computer on the desk and glances at everyone, "Ready?"

There was a chorus of "readys" and Ken pulled at his D3, opening the portal. A flash of light engulfed the group of friends and when they opened their eyes again, they were in the woods.

"Home sweet home," Gatomon purred from Kari's side, Veemon and the others nodding. The first generation Digimon for the most part stayed in the Digital World, helping the new humans there keep order, but the second generation Digimon still went home with their partners.

"Tai!"

"Matt!"

"Sora!"

"Izzy!"

"Joe!"

The five older DigiDestined grinned as their partners ran and flew towards them. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Gomamon joined the group.

"Hey Agumon, how are things?" Tai greeted his partner.

"Things would be better if there weren't so many new humans here," Tentomon said, "The older ones question all of us and the younger ones aren't realizing the dangers quite yet."

"Remember, Tentomon," Izzy said, the voice of reason and the main supporter of the new research into the Digital World, "That we were like them once and besides, they're new to all of this. It's up to you guys to help and educate them."

"Yeah, yeah," Tentomon responded, his tone light, "But do they have to cause such a racket?"

"It's not all bad," Biyomon piped up, "One of the Yokomons from the village found a partner yesterday."

"That's great, Biyomon," Sora smiled before glancing down at her phone, "Hey, guys, Mimi's here. She brought Michael and wants to know if we want to meet at Digitamamon's diner?"

"That's not far from here." Gabumon observed.

"Good," Veemon laughed, glancing at Wormmon who being carried by Ken, "It saves me and Wormmon the trouble from digivolving to Imperialdramon and flying you all over the place."

"Oh it's barely a problem for you two," Patamon teased gently, fluttering in front of T.K. before landing in his partner's arms, "At least you two don't get exhausted from flying for two minutes."

"I agree with Patamon," Hawkmon said while Agumon joked, "At least you guys can fly."

"Okay before you all get into a Digimon brawl or something, we should probably go and meet Mimi," Joe said, a small smile gracing his lips as he watched the antics of the Digimon, "She's not one known for her patience."

"Where's Palmon anyway?" Tai asked as the group started walking, "I thought she would be here with you guys."

"She went to go meet Mimi," Agumon explained, "But she'll be with her at the diner. She wouldn't want to miss out on all the celebrations."

"Do you guys think that we should have invited some more of the international DigiDestined?" Kari asked as she followed Tai and Agumon, "I mean, we couldn't have defeated MaloMyotismon without everyone's help."

"It's not like they did much work," Davis muttered, stretching, "Just shined a couple of lights. Big deal."

Yolei smacked Davis upside the head, "It was a team effort, Davis. But I do agree that it should be kept between us. Remember, we're not as close with everyone. I mean, we saw them all for Christmas a few months ago, but it's not like we talk much other than that."

"What about Willis?" Cody suggested, "We still talk to him on occasion."

"He wasn't a part of the fight against MaloMyotismon," Izzy reminded him.

"And besides Ken doesn't know him," Yolei added, linking arms with the named DigiDestined causing the indigo-haired boy to blush, "I think its best we keep it at a smaller group."

"Don't let me spoil your fun," Ken murmured softly, "Less than two years ago, I wasn't even a DigiDestined." His face grew darker, "I was the Digimon Emperor."

"Hey buddy, that's in the past," T.K. smiled, putting an arm around Ken, "Besides, you're one of us now." He then gave Ken a teasing grin, "Whether you like it or not."

The group had gotten serious at Ken's words so Sora managed to smile, looping her arms through Matt and Tai's. "Anyway, Mimi's bringing Michael so there's one international DigiDestined. And Yolei, we all know that you're thrilled about that." Sora cast a teasing smile at Yolei who had blushed at Sora's words.

"Aw does our Yolei have a little crush?" Davis teased.

"Don't make me hurt you, Davis," Yolei glared at him, but Ken rested a hand on her arm. The two exchanged a glance and smiled. He had slowly become the unofficial mediator between the two.

"Well, he is cute," Kari smiled, causing Davis's skin to darken with annoyance and Tai to turn backwards to cast a disbelieving look at his sister, "What?" She then cast a teasing smile in Tai's direction, "Remember big brother that in a year, I'll be in the same school as you. High school boys." She giggled alongside Sora and Yolei.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Tai muttered, rolling his eyes, "And besides, Matt and Izzy will help me scare away any of your potential boyfriends."

"Speak for yourself," Matt laughed.

"You don't scare me," Davis piped up and Tai glowered at him.

"Don't worry, Tai," T.K. grinned, "I'll babysit Davis."

"Ken can help too," Yolei smiled, "Remember, he's transferring over!"

"You're not going to private school?" Joe asked, "I thought you got in."

Ken shrugged, "I did." He wanted to say more – about how he longed to be closer to his friends and how he wanted to shrug off all of the hype about his intelligence since it all lead back to the Digimon Emperor. He wanted his friends to understand, but when Joe nodded, smiling, and T.K. patted his back, he realized that it was known, it was understood.

As the group continued walking, they fell into easier topics, naturally being affectionate and teasing towards one another.

Tai and Davis began talking about soccer, trying to include Sora who listened only half-heartedly, enjoying Matt's company more as the two of them walked quietly together, fingers interlaced. Izzy dropped back to talk to Yolei and Ken about computers and new findings about the Digital World. T.K. tried to get involved with the conversation, but ended up just striking up a conversation with Kari. He was more of the liberal arts type of person anyway. Cody walked silently behind the rest, Armadillomon staring up at his partner with worry in his eyes. Joe saw this and slowed his pace, walking side by side with the younger boy.

"You okay, Cody?"

"Yeah, I'm just," Cody shrugged, "I'm really happy for everyone – they're all going to high school next year and it's really exciting for them, but I'm just kind of feeling, you know, left out. Even Ken is transferring to Odaiba to be closer to everyone. I just… I don't want them to forget about me as they go on with their lives."

"Cody, what your feeling is understandable," Joe said gently, a small smile on his face as he rested a hand on Cody's shoulder, "And while, it's true their lives are going to change next year, they're not going to just forget about you. You are a larger part of their lives then you realize."

"And friends don't abandon one another, Cody," Armadillomon added from the ground and Gomamon nodded,

"They stick with one another until the end."

Cody smiled weakly, but continued, "I just don't know where I fit in with the group anymore."

"You will always have a place with them," Joe smiled, "I wondered the same thing when me, T.K., and the others first ended up in the Digital World, you know? I wasn't a leader like Tai. I didn't know how to cook like Sora and I wasn't good with computers like Izzy. I felt like I didn't contribute much to the team and then I realized that without me, they probably wouldn't have survived for two days."

"Oh I'm sure they would have found someone to scream like a girl," Gomamon teased and when Joe glared at him, he chuckled and shrugged, "Lighten up, Joe. I'm only kidding."

Cody laughed and glanced up at the older boy, "Thanks, Joe."

Joe smiled and shrugged, "That's what I'm here for."

"Hey, you two, hurry up! I'm starving!" Davis called from the front of the group and Joe and Cody sped up to catch up with their group of friends.

They continued walking for several minutes until Digitamamon's restaurant appeared up ahead. Mimi and Michael were instantly in sight, Palmon and Betamon at their feet. Mimi's smile grew and she suddenly threw herself forward, embracing Sora and causing Matt to stumble, letting go of Sora's hand quickly.

"I've missed you guys," Mimi said softly before moving to embrace Yolei who energetically hugged her back. Then to everyone's great surprise, Mimi hugged Ken whose face turned as red as Izzy's hair. He patted her on the back awkwardly and was relieved when Mimi turned to greet T.K. and Kari.

Michael approached them and shook Davis's hand, both boys laughing as Mimi turned her attention onto Izzy and Joe. He then gave Yolei a hug, smiling as he asked, "How have you been?"

"I've been good," Yolei returned his smile, blushing, "It's been awhile."

"Since Christmas," Michael observed before turning his attention to Ken, putting his hand out for the indigo-haired boy to shake, "How are you, Ken?"

Ken paused awkwardly for a moment before taking Michael's hand and shaking it, "Good, you?"

"Good, thanks," Michael smiled before leaving the two and turning his attention to T.K.

"Okay, can we hurry up with the 'hellos' and get to dinner?" Davis complained and was smacked by both Yolei and Mimi, this time. "Ouch!" He gave Mimi a good-natured glare, "It's so nice to see you again too, Mimi."

The thirteen DigiDestined and their partners then migrated into Digitamamon's restaurant, the Digimon in question greeting them excitedly at the door, his gold eyes glowing at the prospect of how much of a profit he was going to make by how many hungry mouths he was going to have to feed.

Obviously the tables weren't going to be accommodating to thirteen humans and thirteen Digimon so the group split off into three groups. Tai, Izzy, Joe, and Cody grabbed one table while Matt, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Michael grabbed the closest one to them. That left T.K., Kari, Davis, and Ken to try and find a spare table although the only one open was in the back of the restaurant.

"Ugh, we're so far away from everyone," Davis complained, snagging the seat beside Kari while T.K. and Ken sat across from them. "I can't even hear what they're saying."

"Well, think of it this way," T.K. said, "We're away from couple central. I don't know about you guys, but I would prefer not to see Matt and Sora be all romantic."

"Oh come on, T.K.," Kari smiled, "They're so cute together."

"Wait until Tai has a girlfriend and then we'll talk."

"Are you kidding?" Kari laughed, "With all that hair of his? He'll be lucky to find a girlfriend."

"Hey!" Tai called from his table, "I heard that!"

Kari laughed and T.K. grinned, "Perhaps we should speak softer when gossiping about our friends."

"T.K.'s right, though," Davis leaned backwards, holding the menu up and perusing it with his dark eyes, "Matt and Sora are sickly cute. Not to mention Yolei practically begging for Michael's attention." He put the menu down, "How do you think they'll go on dates anyway? Here to the Digital World each time? Not very romantic, if you ask me."

"What?" Veemon asked, "You don't think the Digital World can be romantic?"

Davis shrugged, "All of the big, bad Digimon you have to watch out for – no movie theatres or sports arenas. Not exactly a big date place. Sorry, buddy."

"Well, I hope Yolei and Michael work out," T.K. said, "She deserves some happiness."

"I don't know," Davis shrugged again, "What do you think Ken?"

Ken looked at Davis, blinking, "Uh… I'm sorry, what?"

Davis rolled his eyes, "Have you even been listening to the conversation?"

"I… uh…" Ken's skin darkened. He wasn't about to admit to staring at the girl they had all been talking about moments before. He had watched as she laughed at something Mimi had said – watched as she had placed a hand on Michael's arm. Jealousy was a new feeling for him. One he didn't quite feel like sharing – especially with Davis.

Ken was saved from having to come up with an excuse by the waiter, a Tapirmon, inquiring as to what they wanted. T.K., Kari, and Ken stayed safe and just ordered the soup while Davis, still complaining about his hunger, ordered a wide variety of things.

As their food came, all three groups of friends sat and talked about meaningless things, laughing and enjoying one another's company. As they were all scraping together enough Digidollars to pay for the bill, Yolei approached Davis's table, "Hey, Mimi and Michael are heading back to New York now. Hawkmon and I are going to walk them to their portal. Are you guys going to stay here?"

"Nah, we're planning on ditching you," Davis mumbled, wincing when Kari flicked him on the head.

"Of course we will," She smiled and Yolei eagerly returned it before turning around.

"Just be careful!" T.K. called after her and Yolei waved goodbye, not even facing him. T.K. shook his head, "You know one of these days she's going to do something stupid."

"She already has," Davis commented, "Do you not remember her climbing on top of the Control Spire a year ago?"

Ken looked at him curiously, "I don't remember that."

"Right. That was when you were still the Digimon Em-" Davis trailed off awkwardly, "So should we go and meet up with everyone?"

"I think I'm going for a walk," Ken stood up, scooping Wormmon up into his arms.

"Aw, Ken, listen I'm sorry," Davis called after him, but Ken just shrugged.

"No really. It's okay. I just want some… fresh air."

The three friends watched Ken leave and T.K. cast a swift glare in Davis's direction, "You really need to learn when to shut up."

Ken stood outside of the restaurant, staring across the lake. Everyone inside was laughing and reminiscing and he realized that some of their memories were only created because he was enslaving every Digimon. He cast his gaze inside briefly and saw Tai and Agumon laughing at something someone had said and even through the fogginess of his memory, he remembered how he had almost destroyed the two of them.

How he had stolen Agumon from Tai… how he had almost forced him to destroy his partner…

"Ken?" Wormmon asked from Ken's arms, "Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine," Ken sighed, "Just feeling a bit guilty is all."

"For what?" Ken was silent, "For everything you did as the Emperor? Everyone has forgiven you. They're you're friends."

"I know," Ken closed his eyes, "I just need to learn how to forgive myself."

"Ken?" Ken turned and watched as Kari stepped outside, "Can I join you?"

Ken nodded and the two sat in silence for a few moments before he asked, "Where's Davis and T.K.?"

"Oh they got into some argument about something or most likely nothing," Kari shook her head, smiling softly, "You know how they can be." Ken nodded, but didn't say anything. "Ken, do you… you know… want to talk about anything?"

Ken sighed. Kari would understand what he was going through. While he appreciated his friendships with Davis and Yolei, no one understood darkness quite like Kari and he thought that out of anyone, she would be the best person to confess his feelings to, but he still couldn't find the words.

"Okay, I'll talk," Kari smiled gently, "I don't know what it's like – what your memories are like, but no matter what you did in the past, it doesn't matter anymore. Everything is okay now. As T.K. said earlier, you're one of us. You're not the Emperor anymore, you're a DigiDestined and a good friend to everyone." Ken was still silent so Kari continued, "You are capable of so much kindness and friendship and love. You just have to learn how to share them with everyone."

The two of them looked across the lake and watched as Yolei and Hawkmon appeared in the distance, close enough where they could see them, but far enough where no words could be heard. Kari glanced at Ken and watched him staring at the two of them intently, "You care for her, don't you?"

Ken looked at her surprised, but instead of the embarrassment he would have felt had it been Davis who called him out on it, he merely blushed yet he found the courage to nod.

"I thought so. Call it a girl thing," Ken smiled at that, "You know she had a massive crush on you last year. I wouldn't be surprised if she cared for you too."

The two sat in silence before Ken looked at Kari and smiled gently, "Thank you, Kari. You are a good friend."

"So are you, Ken" Kari returned his smile, putting her hand on his arm, "You should smile more often."

Yolei soon joined them, Hawkmon at her side. She stared at them curiously and then asked, "So what are you two talking about?"

Kari shrugged, smiling, "You know – just memories."

"Oh okay," Yolei returned Kari's grin and then smiled at Ken who gave her a weak one in response, "So, Kari, am I still staying the night at your place tonight?"

"Of course," Kari nodded, just as everyone else left the restaurant, stomachs full and eyes heavy from a long day of laughter.

The walk back was quieter than the walk there. Tai and Davis led the way, Matt and Sora following them from behind. Izzy was listening quietly to Joe's stories from his school while T.K. and Cody tried to laugh at some of Patamon and Armadillomon's bad jokes. Kari, Yolei, and Ken brought up the rear. Ken kept trying to find something to say while Kari gave him encouraging glances, but for the most part the group was silent.

As they approached their portal, the older DigiDestined embraced and said goodbye to their partners with promises of visiting soon and then Ken pulled out his D3 and a second light enclosed them.

This time when they opened their eyes, they were back in the computer lab. Everyone packed up their stuff, a few yawns in between the processes of cleaning up.

"Hey Ken," Ken looked over at Davis who was throwing his backpack on his shoulders, "Do you want to just stay the night at my place tonight? It's a long train ride back to your place."

Ken was about to object, but when he and Minomon both yawned, he gave a sheepish nod, "Can I just call my parents when we get back to your place?"

"Of course," Davis nodded.

The group all headed outside. Joe headed over to his car, Matt, Sora, and Izzy trailing after him, quietly thanking him for the ride home. T.K. and Cody both waved before heading in the opposite direction.

"You guys ready?" Tai asked.

The four younger DigiDestined nodded and the five of them began the walk home. At the second light, Davis and Ken bid their goodbyes. Kari gave Yolei a smile before embracing both Davis and Ken. Yolei, despite her confusion over Kari's actions, followed in suit, hugging both boys, but pulling back from Davis's arms much quicker. Tai rolled his eyes at Davis's love struck expression while Ken merely turned scarlet, murmuring another quick goodbye.

As Tai led the way back home, the two girls began walking slower and Yolei whispered, "What was that about?"

Kari shrugged, smiling, "They're our friend and come on. A year ago, you would have done anything to hug Ken."

"That was before…" Yolei's voice trailed off.

"Before what?" Kari suddenly grew serious.

"Am I an awful person if I say it was before I knew he was the Digimon Emperor?" Yolei sighed, "I know he's not anymore and I trust him with my life, but the past… it's difficult to forget. Besides, he's just Ken now. He's one of my best friends."

Kari sighed, "I see where you're coming from, I guess."

Yolei then gave Kari a curious stare, "Why are you asking me this?"

Kari shrugged, not wishing to reveal the depth of Ken's feelings, "I was just making a comment. That's all."

Yolei nodded and as they entered the Kamiya household, she wasn't quite sure she believed her best friend. The three friends kicked off their shoes before Tai headed towards his bedroom.

"Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Tai," Yolei called out softly.

"Night, Tai," Kari said and then smiled, "Oh and Tai?"

Tai turned around, "Yeah?"

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary to you too, sis."


End file.
